


I Know You

by acbooyah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly, Evil Molly, F/M, Fake Character Death, Mention of sex, little swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acbooyah/pseuds/acbooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Molly Hooper is really Moriarty's girfriend? What if she's not what you see her for and how did she find out that her boyfriend is alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, English is not my first language! I hope you enjoy this one-shot and can forgive me! :D

It was too hot in the bar. She had to get out. All these people smoking, drinking, doing drugs, any of them be her next victim. She needs clean air to think about it. It's perfect time, now that the consulting detective was occupied by the consulting criminal.

She thought about it. For a long time she couldn't come here because of Sherlock's noisy older brother Mycroft. Now that Jimmy's playing with Sherlock, Mycroft is too busy to read reports about Sherlock's associates so he hired some agents to read them over. If he only knew how it's easy to bribe people these days, even if their life depends on doing the job right...

 _Sweet freedom!_  Now she doesn't have to be careful where camera is, who's watching her, or is a bloody taxi driver one of Mycroft's agents!

–  _Maybe_   _I should ask Jim to occupy Holmes brothers little longer then he intended… – thought Molly while smiling…_

Her sweet, lunatic love...

She met him after his first murder. He just moved in her town, but already had connections. When she first saw him, it was 'Get-Together' night, which is once a month so that all kids in the neighborhood could hang out. He got her attention on first look. Those eyes, sparkling on moonlight, held such a powerful gleam that could consume you whole in matter of seconds. Everyone would avert their eyes then, but she didn't. She stood her ground, and soon found out it was the best damn thing that happened to her in a long time. Two months after that night, everyone knew that you don't mess with the new kid or touch that weird girl who's around him all the time.

At first, their feelings were just platonic, but after her entire family died in fire, he took her under his wing and lot of things changed from that moment. He helped her overcome the pain and to get on with her life. Along the way, many things have happened: their first kiss, date, fight, first time making love...

Their first crime was surprise for Jim, because even if his girlfriend wasn't a saint, she never killed anyone in her life. It was revenge for her long lost friend Elena, who was killed by the most wanted mob boss in the world. In the wrong place, in the wrong time, they said. After she killed that pig, Jimmy found her watching the blood sipping from dead men's chest that had a shaped letter 'R' on them. From then on, criminals, but other people too, feared that they would die from her hand. If she could kill the most wanted man on the world without anyone's help, what she could do to them?

After that event, the two of them were inseparable. They knew that someday, people will catch them, but when those kinds of crisis came, they run and change hers identity. They didn't need to change Jim's since he didn't go so much in public or needed to have legal job. That was her job, since she graduated with top marks at pathology. It's useful to have her in morgue when they need to cover up something or do a favour to one of their associates.

Jim promised her that someday he will marry her, when he stops being in criminal world, but she knew it would never happen. Her Jimmy just loves having connections, being important, scary…

– You are finally here, darlin'. I thought you gave up your pleasure for quite some time. How are you tonight?

– Fine Jim, you? Aren't you having fun with your favorite detective?

– Ohhh, yes, I do… Just, he's starting to get boring, maybe it's time for him to die.

– Jim, I know that look. Don't you dare play a game like one in the pole! Pull the trigger and be done with it! I don't want to patch you up again just because you want someone to die the way you think it's most entertaining! Or you don't remember the last time? You almost died because of blood loss!

It was the time when Jim wanted to kill some politician. Jim didn't know that the man on himself had a blade. Because of that, he has a scar below his chest on the left side, 5 cm long and 5 mm wide.

Moriarty looked at her. Not Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes's favorite pathologist, not Revenge, the most wanted cold blooded killer in the world, but his love. The woman who saw not only his crazy, criminal mastermind image, but also his heart. He stepped in front of her, one arm around her waist while other caressed her cheek.

– Don't worry Molly, I won't let anything happen to me – and then Jim kissed her.

The kiss was so passionate, so needy. How long it passed since they were last time together? Three days? It's miracle if they don't start having each other right here.

Somehow, Jim succeeds to break their kiss.

– Now, do you want to continue with your business or to go home with me? – asked Jim out of breath.

– Human garbage can wait till next time – said Molly while caressing back of Jims neck and started kissing him.

– Darlin', we should stop this if you don't want for me to have you here right now – said Moriarty while kissing her neck.

– Then get the bloody taxi!

* * *

 

Sherlock did it. He won. Her Jim died and now, she'll have to autopsy him. Why didn't he listen to her? Thought that Holmes wouldn't see his plan? Why did he need to be cocky bastard – thought Molly while she wiped her tears – Couldn't he just stop? Why did he need to kill Sherlock with so much drama?

Molly got her medical gloves on. The British Government himself wanted to make sure that this body was criminal mastermind Moriarty. So he asked his most trusted (Jimmy would die in hell from laughing) pathologist to perform autopsy. At least she has a chance to say goodbye before they turn him into ash.

She opened the bag. Did the standard procedure, said everything she needed to recorder and then started to examine body for injuries.

–  _You gotta be kidding me…_

_The body's whole torso was intact. Not a single scratch and definitely no sight of a scar he got 7 years ago._

_That sneaky bastard!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, tell me your opinion about this story! ;D


End file.
